


Totally Not In Love

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth in denial, Cannon, Feelings Realization, Fluff, One Shot, Percy Is A Cutie, she figures it out tho, so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Annabeth does NOT have a crush on Percy Jackson...absolutely not...right?





	Totally Not In Love

The first time it happened it was meant as a joke to help lighten the mood after the whole spider attack on the only freaking couples ride in the entire amusement park. 

She glared at Grover who was failing at keeping a straight face after making a kissy face while motioning to Percy who was on the other side of the abandoned gift shop.

“Shut up,” she hissed as her face colored up. Luckily Percy had not seen the action, and she wanted to keep it that way. Grover just snickered back.

“I didn’t say anything,” he feigned innocence.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You didn’t need to, and I don’t like him!”

“Sure you don’t,” he replied teasingly. She huffed in annoyance and intensified her glare, walking closer to him now. 

He scrambled away, laughing she might add, before she could properly punch him. She just shook her head and went back to scavenging. She did not have a crush on Percy Jackson.

-.-.-.- 

The next time it happened it was Chiron of all people. She had mentioned in conversation how much the son of Poseidon frustrated her sometimes and she did not want to help him with anything that required patience.

“I swear he’s doing it to purposefully annoy me!” she huffed.

Chiron chuckled. “Maybe he is.”

What? That was the response she was getting? She gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” 

Chiron just leaned back in his chair and smiled mysteriously. “You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out.”

She walked away from the conversation a bit confused, but she had picked on the suggestion in his tone. But that can’t be right? Besides, she did not have a crush Percy Jackson.

-.-.-.- 

The third time it had happened was an honest mistake that she could forgive. The barista had flashed her a smile as she walked up to pick up the drinks (Even demigods needed sustenance during a quest).

But then then he nodded towards Percy, who was a little ways away at their table, and said, “You two are a cute couple.”

Annabeth immediately flushed red as she hurried to correct the assumption. “Oh no, we’re not a couple.”

He smiled apologetically, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Annabeth waved it off, “It’s okay.” She looked back towards Percy had his head down on the table, completely exhausted from their last fight. 

“Besides,” she whispered, “I don’t even like him.”

She walked away with the drinks completely missing the barista’s unconvinced face.

-.-.-.- 

By now Annabeth was just about done with literally everyone she knew being on her case about this. The teasing was almost constant now, despite how much she tried to tell everyone off. It was starting to really frustrate her.

“Guys!” she all but yelled to her siblings who were lounging around the Athena Cabin laughing about said topic. “You guys have to stop.”

“What?” One of them asked.

“You know what!” She yelled, this time her loud voice quieting the crowd of people. She stared at all of them and spoke defiantly,

“I don’t have a crush on Percy Jackson!”

Everyone froze and staring at her with stunned expressions. Good, that out to teach them. Maybe the teasing would actually stop now.  
That’s when she noticed that they weren’t staring at her, they were staring behind her.

She turned around to see Percy Jackson at the door of the lounge area with a frozen look on his face. It looked akin to heartbreak and she felt her heart leap into her throat.  
Before she could say anything though, he gave a small, broken smile and hurried away.

Guilt overtook her body as she remembered the look on his face. She hated that look. She never wanted him to look like that again. She wanted his crooked grin and stupid jokes, she wanted to hear his laugh. She wanted to see the Percy she knew and-

Shit.

She totally had a crush on Percy Jackson.

-.-.-.- 

So maybe everyone had a point. Grover being the first one to say he had “called it” from the very beginning.

Chiron had just given a knowing smile; the mentors usually do. The barista was long gone but she still had a handful of her siblings still around. And they had all seen the consequences of the statement and part of what happened after. Hell, they had even aided in it.

She wondered if they ever thought exactly how far this was going to go. Demigods didn’t have much in the way of lifespans but here they were years later gathered as a small party in Camp with friends old and new surrounding them and congratulating them.

She looked to her right to see Percy’s smiling face, the face she adored, the face she loved. Then she looked down at her left hand which had a new sparkling ring on it.

She liked the idea of Annabeth Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you like it? A often used trope but I still wanted to write it and share it with you guys! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little oneshot!  
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!   
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
